


Titian Flame

by Tinalouise88



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Gilbert yearns for the day that Anne will wake up come to her senses. Instead, he pours his heart out into songs for his band Titian Flame while waiting for her to wake up . A small modern one shot of college Gilbert and Anne, where one is too afraid of their feelings. While the other is being tortured by theirs.





	Titian Flame

* * *

Hello all! This is a small one-shot that was inspired by the song Hold Me While you Wait, by Lewis Capaldi. I highly suggest looking it up to get the feeling of this lovely short one-shot.

This is a modern day AU. Where Gilbert plays small gigs during college.

* * *

  
Gilbert stared down at the redhead in his arms half in never-ending amazement. The other half in nerving dread. Would there be a day when she realized that he was everything that she was looking for? Why she wake up one day and find another?

They weren’t together, yet have done this for so long that everyone always thought they were together. Whenever faced with the question Anne would laugh it off. 

“Gil and I? Why would you even think such a thing?” Her voice always lights with a laugh that escaped her pretty much. People thought such things from the looks she gave him. How at every school hockey game she was cheering him on. At football games, she was cuddled into him. 

They rarely kissed outside of his room. They rarely kissed at all now. It was always more about the primal need more than romance. Instead, their mouth lapped over the spots that sent them wild. Her large grey eyes hooded and dark with lust. 

Mutual pleasure, safe sexual encounters in the late hours of the evening. It started half-way through a movie in the freshman year of college. She had come from an awkward first date with smudged mascara. 

“_Remember when you held me with Matthew was in the hospital?” She asked him as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her large teal sweater swallowing her body, hiding it from view. _

_“What happened Carrots,” he held his door open. “Is Marilla and Matthew all right?” He asked her. She nodded her reply as she settled onto his bed. _

_“They are fine, just had an awful date.” She replied stretching out her long legs that were covered in customary legging. She already kicked off her pair of knock off Uggs. “Apparently growing up in children’s aid is still considered trashy.” _

“_You’re not trash Anne. You lost your parents, you fought your way through life. The Cuthbert’s legally adopted you because you brought them so much joy. You are so much more than you past Anne,” he told her as he wrapped his arm around her. _

He scribbled into the open notebook as he looked down at the sleeping redhead. If she hadn’t been sleeping in his arms he would be at his guitar. 

He would remember it though, he always did. Every song he wrote about her was ingrained in his memory. Medical school was the plan but he always had a soft spot for music when music became about her. 

Would she ever see?

Would she ever turn around and see him standing there, waiting for her to notice him? To notice just how he felt about her?

How many times has he tried to tell her? Always afraid to lose whatever they shared to tell her the truth. Having her like this, was better than not having her at all, wasn’t it? 

“Do you know how beautiful you are Carrots?” He whispered looking down at her. 

“Of course you do,” he murmured. “How could you not?”

“Will I ever be good enough for you?” He whispered. “Truly good enough?” 

* * *

She wasn’t supposed to be there. She never comes to these sorts of things. Dressed up in a green velvet dress that he hadn’t seen before. Her red hair curled and flowing down her back, a dark-haired man beside her with his hand on her lower back. 

She’s speaking to him as she sips her drink. Gin and Tonic he guesses, it was her go-to drink of choice after all. 

“You going to be all right Blythe?” His friend Fred asks him as he catches his friend gaze. “Anne is here.” 

“She is,” Gilbert stated. “Doesn’t matter she is allowed to date who she wishes.”

“Jesus, Blythe why don’t just tell her already!” His friend exclaimed. “You’re completely in love with her, yet you let her come and go like it means nothing to you.” 

“You don’t think I tried Fred? This isn’t you and Diana I can’t just tell her and frighten her.” 

“You’re constantly sleeping with her, why would it seem so strange that you have feelings for her? I’ve heard you two, it's apparent to anyone who sees’s the two of you together that you’re meant to be.” Fred gave him a 'you don’t fool me look'. “I hear the Christine thinks you drop dead hot.” 

“Anne doesn’t do love,” Gilbert said through clenched teeth. “I have no interest in Christine Stewart. Either way, they were two adults, consenting to casual sex.” 

“No, you let her use you as you pine away. Hoping she figures out one day that she’s in love with you,” Fred corrected him. “Don’t deny it, Blythe.” 

“I don’t need this right now,” Gilbert growled as he grabbed his guitar and pushed it towards Fred. 

“Are you going to play the new one?” Fred asked him. 

“What difference will it make,” Gilbert shrugged. “She’ll never ask, I’ll never tell.” 

“Both of you are idiots,” Fred shook his head. 

“Now welcome to the stage. Titian Flame,” The Emcee called at there were a few catcalls and whistles. Gilbert, Fred and somewhere out of nowhere his drummer comes out of the woodwork. 

Gilbert took a deep breath and passed through the small curtain of blacks. 

“Thank you for coming,” he speaks into the microphone. “We’re Titian Flame, I hope you enjoy this.”

He could feel Anne’s eyes on him. She knew he played, she had seen his guitar in his room yet she rarely came to his shows. The memory of her curiosity, admitting to him that she never music lesson, or taken a music class.So he taught a few chords, spending an afternoon together laughing.As strummed childish nonsense which resulted in a kiss to her neck. Later she would wiggle into his lap and soon the guitar was forgotten. 

He was lost in the lyrics, lost in the chords of the songs they play. His voice floating from the speakers. His eyes squeezed shut as he made his way through the song. Each time he opened them she was closer, yet still wrapped up in another's arms. 

“We’re going to debut a new song tonight, I hope that is all right.” He voices stable despite his pounding heart. He put his guitar down and went over to the small keyboard that was set up. “This one is called Hold me While You Wait.”

_I'm waiting up, saving all my precious time_

_Losing light, I'm missing my same old us_

_Before we learned our truth too late_

_Resigned to fate, fading away_

_So tell me, can you turn around?_

_I need someone to tear me down_

_Oh tell me, can you turn around? _

_But either way_

He couldn’t focus on her. His fingers pressing into the keys as he went through the motions. So many nights have gone into this song. 

So many years have gone into it. Since the day she hit him with her textbook on her first day of school. She had always been there to tell him off. 

_Hold me while you wait_

_I wish that I was good enough _

_If only I could wake you up _

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_Won't you stay awhile? _

_Tell me more, tell me something I don't know_

_Could we come close to having it all?_

_If you're gonna waste my time_

_Let's waste it right_

Fred was right, he was always right. It was in his name after all. He was holding on, waiting for her wake up and see the light. 

He prayed that she would choose him. 

That she wouldn’t break his heart. 

_And hold me while you wait_

_I wish that I was good enough _

_If only I could wake you up _

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_Won't you stay awhile? _

_I wish you cared a little more _

_I wish you'd told me this before _

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_Won't you stay awhile? _

He bravely looks up, vaguely seeing swaying people as they listened. He finds her for a moment catching her gaze admits the dim lights. Her eyes wide in shock, she knows. How could she not? 

Did she think coming here was a mistake? Was playing this song a mistake? Was this going to create a great divide? 

Was there friendship over with now that she knew the truth? How could she not know the song was about her?

His foot-pounds on the pedal as he reaches the bridge. Every emotion pouring out of him now, Anne or no Anne. She would know the truth. 

_This is you, this is me, this is all we need_

_Is it true? My faith is shaken, but I still believe _

_This is you, this is me, this is all we need_

_So won't you stay awhile?_

_And_ _hold me while you wait_

_I wish that I was good enough _

_If only I could wake you up _

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_Won't you stay awhile? _

_(This is you, this is me, this is all we need)_

_Stay a while _

_Hold me while you wait_

_(Is it true? My faith is shaken, but I still believe)_

_Stay a while _

_(Hold me while you wait)_

(_This is you, this is me, this is all we need)_

_My love, my love, my love_

_Won't you stay awhile?_

He escapes to the small backstage area, out the stage door of the small club. The boys leave him be for a moment. 

He breathes in the cool air of spring as the side door opens. It’s not the guys as he hears the clicking of a pair of heals. 

She says nothing as she wraps her arms around him. He tenses up as her cheek rests on his shoulder blade. A literal reference to his song. 

He wants to push her away but finds that he can’t. 

She’s acknowledging knowing his feelings, yet telling him that she is still not ready for hers. It’s not fair, or right. 

“Anne!” He hears her being called. 

“Go,” He stammers letting out his breath. “I’ll be exactly where I always am.” 

She whispers his name, almost in apology as she steps away from him. He watches her leave in the dim lamp light of the back alley. Her hair flaming like a Titian Flame that made his heart skip and beat and sink all the same time. 

One day they will have their day. One it would happen. 

Until then he held her as he waited. Waited for her to see the truth that was in front of them. 

* * *

This will also be up on A03 with the song lyrics attached it as well. So if you wish to read it completely you can skip along to A03, my username is the same.

I hope everyone enjoyed this small snippet of work. I really do love the song and kept hearing Gilbert say these words to Anne in some way or form.

Not necessarily a happy ending. But this my strange modern-day adaption of that dreadful chapter in Anne of the Island!

Tina.


End file.
